Autobiographie
by Vivaly
Summary: Mr Shue aimerait que ces élèves soient moins dans le show et plus dans le sentiment aussi il trouve un nouvel exercice très intime qui permet enfin à Kurt de montrer sa face cachée. Chansons françaises que je voulais absolument que Kurt chante :p


_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_J'ai toujours voulu que Kurt chante en Français mais comme nos chansons françaises sont rarement connue à l'international, celle qui corresponde à Kurt le sont encore moins. Alors voilà une petite Fiction courte pour vous présenter mon choix de chanson pour Kurt. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à chanter ! _

* * *

« Autobiographie » Voilà ce que venait d'écrire Mr Shue au tableau.

Rachel applaudit à l'idée. Puck souffla d'ennui et Santana jura entre ses dents. Mercedes donna un coup de coude à Kurt mais ce dernier ne semblait pas aussi existé. Une grimace drôle persistée sur son visage.

« Bien, c'est un exercice qui durera plusieurs semaines. Vous allez choisir plusieurs chansons que vous allez interpréter à la suite. Chaque de ses chansons représenterons un instant de votre vie. Vous avez deux semaines pour travailler dessus avant que le premier d'entre vous passe.

- Moi ! Je sais déjà ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Oui, bon, si certains d'entre vous veulent une aide je serais présent. Je veux un minimum de cinq chansons pour cet exercice et un maximum de huit. Souvenait vous votre présentation doit tenir dans une heure de cours… Je vous laisse une heure de libre pour chercher sur vous ipod, portable et ordinateur et remplir une feuille avec vos choix de chansons. »

Puck décida de mettre ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et de se prélasser tout le long du cours. Rachel et Mercedes c'était retourner l'une vers l'autre pour parler activement alors que Tina entre elle souriait, Finn, Matt et Mike discutèrent football américain et Artie alluma son ordinateur. Kurt attrapa son ipod et chercha des chansons dedans, très peu inspiré.

Mr Shue remarqua son désarroi.

« Kurt ? Approches, s'il te plait… »

Kurt abandonna son sac près de la chaise et avança jusqu'au piano où était son professeur.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide peut-être ? »

Kurt grimaça une nouvelle fois. Mr Shue n'était pas très surpris de sa réaction quand on savait à quel point il pouvait garder les choses pour lui, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, alors parler aussi intimant de lui-même à son professeur et à ses camarades allait être difficile.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de chansons américaines qui peuvent décrit ce que je ressens.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans les chansons américaines…

- Je peux chanter dans une langue étrangère ? »

Shue leva un sourcil. C'était une solution de chanter dans une langue étrangère pour ne pas se dévoiler complètement à ses camarades. Devant l'air septique de son professeur, Kurt se permit d'ajouter.

« Ma mère était française. Le Français c'est une partie de moi… Et puis il y certaines chansons qui peuvent peut-être fonctionner… »

Mr Shue vit une lumière apparaitre dans son regard au souvenir de sa mère.

« D'accord. »

Si Kurt pouvait avoir cette lumière qui brille en chantant, il était prêt à le laisser chanter en français.

« Tu pourrais nous donner la traduction, alors ? Je comprends le Français mais tes camarades peut-être pas…

D'accord. »

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

**Quatre semaines plus tard...**

« Je me suis permit de couper les chansons pour quelles collent plus à ce que je veux dire…

- Je… J'ai décidé de commencer mon autobiographie il y a huit ans…. »

Le pianiste commença à jouer et ses camarades furent surprit de ne pas reconnaitre la mélodie. Kurt donna les feuilles comportant les traductions à Mercedes en lui demandant de les faire passer.

Kurt souffla un bon coup et entama la chanson.

_« […] Personne_

_Ne te remplace_

_Non personne_

_Ne te remplace_

_Personne_

_Ne te remplace_

_Non personne_

_Ne te remplace_

Il regardait un peu au-dessus de son public, un regard au loin.

_« C'est un enfer à vivre_

_Mais comment vivre avec_

_Mes envies insensées_

_Car ton armoire est vide_

_Mes rêves me dévorent_

_Et mes draps sont glacés_

_Toutes les nuits ..._

Il s'enlaça, s'agrippant les coude. Ses yeux étaient humides.

_« On a plus goût à rien_

_Mais tant besoin de tout_

_C'qui pourrait remplacer_

_Un être indélébile_

_On cherche en vain le double_

_On serait prêt à tout_

_[…]_

_Personne_

_Ne te remplace_

_Non personne_

_Ne te remplace_

_Ne te remplace_

_Ne te remplace_

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !_

Son corps s'accroupit légèrement.

La musique changea. Kurt se redressa.

La musique douce commença. Kurt eut une expression presque enfantine. Toujours se tenant les coudes il commença à chanter.

_« Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs_

_Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure_

_Voici le S.O.S. (Kurt regarda le ciel.)_

_D'un terrien en détresse_

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre (son menton se baissa)_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_

_Si jamais c'était plus beau_

_Plus beau vu d'en haut (il écarta les bras et prit tout l'espace)_

_D'en haut_

_« J'ai toujours confondu la vie_

_Avec les bandes dessinées_

_J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose_

_Je sens quelque chose_

_Qui m'attire_

_Qui m'attire_

_Qui m'attire vers le haut_ (il sembla qu'il grandissait à vue d'œil.)

_Au grand loto de l'univers_

_J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

_J'ai pas envie d'être un robot_

_Métro boulot dodo_

Sa voix vibra pour venir faire trembler ses camarades. Mr Shue en eut la chair de poule.

_« Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs_

_Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure_

_Je crois capter des ondes_

_Venues d'un autre monde_

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

_J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_

_J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau_

_Dodo l'enfant do_

Mercedes, les larmes aux yeux, joignit les mains. Elle voulut tellement à cet instant prendre son meilleur ami dans les bras.

La musique changea.

Il se mordit les lèvres et la voix remplit de venin, il attaqua.

_« Qui peut prétendre me connaître_

_Sans se contenter du paraître_

_Image toute faite ou projection_

_C' qu'on vous prête est à confusion_

_Qui peut prétendre me comprendre_

_Quand il faut de tout se défendre_

_Passer les « on-dit », casser la glace_

_Et gratté le vernis en surface_

_Quand soit même on cherche et se perd_

_Pour toute une vie qu'on veut bien faire_

Son regard se fit déterminé.

_« Je suis comme je suis_

_J'aime comme j'aime_

_Même si j'en paie le prix_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_Je suis mes envies_

_Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment_ ( Kurt lança un regard chaleureux à Mercedes)

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même à rien_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_En tout cas je n'ai_

_La prétention de rien_

Kurt trembla un instant et serra les points.

_« Qui peut prétendre avoir la clé_

_De mon enfance et ses ratés_

_Ranger tous vos clichés qui rassurent_

_Des blessures à vives sous l'armure_

_Mais qui peut prétendre encore prétendre_

_Avoir un jugement à rendre_

_Et pouvoir s' regarder en face_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place_

_Quand moi-même je cherche et m'y perd_

_Pour tout un cirque qu'il faut bien faire_

Kurt sourit à Mercedes avant de regarder toutes les personnes présentes, droit dans les yeux.

_« Je suis comme je suis_

_J'aime comme j'aime_

_Même si j'en paie le prix_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_Je suis mes envies_

_Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même à rien_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_En tout cas je n'ai_

_La prétention de rien_

La musique changea. Kurt sourit. Il siffla deux fois une mélodie. Son regard se fit inquisiteur.

_« Parlez-moi de ceux, qui osent, qui incarnent la différence_

_Ceux qui posent sans qu'on leur dise_

_Mais comme ils le pensent_

_Parlez-moi de personnalités_

_D'originalité, d'idées_.

_« Hey !_ Sauta Kurt

_« Et Alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait ?!_

_Si je n'aime pas les protocoles,_

_Les idées fixes et les copier-coller_

_Et Alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait,_

_Si j'ose les nœuds pap',_ (Il tira le col de son T-shirt)

_Et les Derby garçonnes décalées_

Kurt dansait comme un déganté. Le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et Alors! HA ! papapalapapam ! Waouh !_

_Et Alors! Papapalapapam oiiiing !_

Son côté bitchy lui était revenu et il se déhanchait comme un fauve.

_« Parlez-moi de punk, de rock,_

_De street, de pop ou de Bohème_

_Qu'importe l'univers,_

_L'addiction est la même_

_Parlez-moi de créativité_

_D'originalité, d'idées_

Santana leva un sourcil en lisant les prochaines paroles de la chanson. Avant de sourire à la danse provoquante de Kurt.

_« DE P** DE FASHIONISTA_

_DE P** DE FASHIONISTA_

_DE P** DE FASHIONISTA_

_DE P** DE FASHIONISTA_

_« Hey ! Hey ! Hey !_ Sautilla-t-il.

_Et alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait,_

_Si je n'aime pas les protocoles,_

_Les idées fixes, les copier-coller_

_Et Alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait,_

_Si j'ose les nœuds pap',_

_Et les Derby garçonnes décalées_

_« Et Alors! Ha ! Papapalapapam ! Waouh !_

_Et Alors! héhéhé ! Ria Kurt._

_Papapalapapam oiing !_

Kurt fit style de s'occuper de ses ongles deux secondes l'aire de rien.

_«Hey ! Hey ! Hey !_ Chantonna Kurt en sautillant.

_Et Alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait ?!_

_Si je n'aime pas les protocoles,_

_Les idées fixes, les copier-coller_

_Et Alors, mais qu'est-ce-que ça te fait ?!_

_Si j'ose les nœuds pap,_

_Et les bustiers Franck Sorbier_

_Et Alors! Ha papapalapapam ! Waouh !_

_Et Alors! Papapalapapam oiing »_

Kurt tourna sur lui-même et tomba, à terre, sur les fesses.

La musique changea et Kurt enlaça ses genoux comme s'enfermant dans un cocon de protection.

_« Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_

_Des bouteilles vides et puis espère_

_Qu'on pourra lire à travers_

_S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air_

_Pour te dire que je me sens seul_ (Kurt regarda Rachel qui se souvint alors d'être venu le cherché avant qu'il ne parte pour Dalton, car elle avait senti sa solitude.)

_Je dessine à l'encre vide_

_Un désert_

_« Et je cours_

_Je me raccroche à la vie_

_Je me saoule avec le bruit_

_Des corps qui m'entourent_

_Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

_Sans comprendre la détresse_

_Des mots que j'envoie_

Sa voie était claire comme du cristal.

_« Difficile d'appeler au secours_

_Quand tant de drames nous oppressent_

_Et les larmes nouées de stress_

_[…]_

Kurt posa un instant et reprit le refrain.

_« Et je cours_

_Je me raccroche à la vie_

_Je me saoule avec le bruit_

_Des corps qui m'entourent_

_Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

_Sans comprendre la détresse_

_Des mots que j'envoie_

_Tous les cris les S.O.S._

_Partent dans les airs_

_Dans l'eau laissent une trace_

_Dont les écumes font la beauté_

_Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

_Les messages luttent_

_Mais les vagues les ramènent_

_En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers_

_Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre_

_J'ai recollé tous les morceaux_

_Tout était clair comme de l'eau_

_Contre le passé n'y a rien à faire_

_Il faudrait changer les héros_ (Kurt regarda un instant Finn dans les yeux)

_Dans un monde où le plus beau_

_Reste à faire…_

_[…]_

Kurt sourit sereinement. Il planta son regard sur Blaine qui lui fit un sourit d'encouragement. Mais il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'expression de peine inscrite sur son visage.

_« Voudrais-tu me voir_

_M'oublier_

_M'approcher me croire_

_M'inviter_

_Ou n'pas savoir_

_Quand viendra la fin?_

Blaine frissonna. Il se souvint alors des premiers mois de Kurt à Dalton.

_« C'est toi qui choisis_

_De rester_

_Me laisser ici_

_En douter_

_C'est toi aussi_

_Qui sait et c'est bien._

Quelque chose de lourd pesa entre eux.

_« Que veux-tu_

_Qu' je fasse?_

_M'effacer ou_

_M'avancer pour_

_Être dans ta trace_

_Tout te dire ou_

_Bien me taire_

_Que veux-tu que je fasse?_

Kurt s'emblait le supplier et cela faisait souffrir Blaine. Et Blaine comprit, oui, il comprit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Kurt quand il n'était que son meilleur ami.

_« Écris l'histoire_

_Tout c' que tu voudras entre_

_Mes lignes_

_Ton territoire_

_Étendu si loin sur le mien_

_Écris l'histoire_

_Dans ma mémoire_

_Mais n'écris jamais la fin_

Une chaleur en envahit le cœur de Blaine. Kurt l'aimait, il l'aime tant et il l'avait tant et tant attendu.

_« Dis-moi tu m' préfères_

_À genoux_

_Parti ou par terre_

_À tes pieds_

_Pour avoir l'air_

_De n' pas être rien?_

Dans le mot « rien » il y avait tant de venin et de rancune que Blaine frisonna.

_« Faut-il que j'arrête?_

_Un mot et_

_J' n'en fais qu'à ta tête_

_J'disparais_

_Change de planète_

_Sauf si tu me retiens_

_« Que veux-tu de moi?_

_J'attendrai que_

_Tu me le dises_

_Un amour ou pas?_

_Quelqu'un qui te demande à toi:_

_Voudrais-tu de moi ?_

Blaine ne se retient plus il se leva d'un coup et vint prendre Kurt dans ses bras, il l'embrassa chastement et lui prit le visage. Front contre front il lui chuchota. « Je t'aime, mon dieu… Je t'aime… »

Kurt rit silencieusement. « Je n'ai pas fini… »

Kurt se mit à chanter avec tendresse :

_« Il nous faut du temps_

_Des insomnies_

_Des engueulades_

_Des retrouvailles_

_À la bougie_

_Il nous faut du vent_

_Un peu de pluie_

_De longues balades_

_Et pas de bruit_

_Non pas de bruit_

Blaine sourit et connaissant le chanson prit le deuxième voix :

_« I know what you need_

_I'm thinking of us_

_We're in a bar_

_People are just_

_Looking at you_

_As usually_

_Why do you care?_

_Is it too much?_

_I need to know_

_If I'm needed_

Kurt et Blaine éloignèrent leur visages et se tenant par les mains, ils reprirent ensemble.

_« You and I_

_Close together_

_A new dimension_

_But if we dare_

_We will succeed_

Kurt sourit pleinement et alors que Blain lui caressé les cheveux à le frontière de la nuque il reprit :

_« Il nous faut aussi_

_Un jean usé_

_Que l'on partage_

_Deux trois secrets_

_D'enfants pas sages_

_Il nous faut l'envie_

_De rendez-vous_

_Un très grand lit_

_Sans rien autour_

_Non rien_

Blaine le tira brusquement vers lui et le prit par les hanches, posa son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt, forçant ce dernière à se pencher un peu et ils se balancèrent à deux, deux sourires rayonnants.

_« You and I_

_Close together_

_A new dimension_

_Still far from me, come please (?)_ Blaine baisa son cou

_You and I_

_Close together_

_A new dimension_

_But if we dare_

_We will succeed_

Kurt enrichit :

_« Du temps, l'envie_

_Pas de bruit_

Blaine entama :

_« La nuit_

Et Kurt fini

_« Le jour_

Et Blaine le rejoignit pour la prochaine parole :

_« Sans rien autour…_

Et Blaine reprit seul :

_Toi et moi_

_C'est presque ça_

_C'est tellement déjà_

_Il nous manque si peu de choses_

Kurt sourit à l'accent de Blaine et récupéra seul

_« Toi et moi_

_C'est presque ça_

_C'est tellement déjà_

_Nous serons ce que l'on ose_

Blaine lâcha Kurt et ils se retrouvèrent face à face pour chanter ensemble :

_« You and I_

_Close together_

_A new dimension_

_But if we dare_

_We will succeed. »_

Kurt se jeta au coup de Blaine et ils s'embrassèrent.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! S'exclama Rachel très vit accompagnée de tout le monde sauf Puck. Parce que Puck n'applaudit personne.

Mr Shue sourit. Enfin Kurt s'était ouvert. Tous les membres de la chorale s'attroupèrent autours du couple en félicitant Kurt.

_**FIN**_

_**Bonne année tout le monde !**_


End file.
